Into the Water
by castlelover11
Summary: Based on the ending of pandora and their relationship going forward... going to be written as if they were in a relationship for the upcoming episodes...Enjoy
1. Getting Him Home

**A/N: So this story is going to be written off of the 4x15 (Pandora) promo where at the end you hear "Castle!" and see the car and then the water below them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.. they'd obviously be together by now if I did ;)**

Suddenly everything seemed so menial. All the secrets, the lies, all of it. She knew by now that when she went down she had always wanted to be with Castle. But like this? It almost seemed too easy for them to die like this after everything they had been through. It seemed as though they had done every action stunt an actor would want. Tiger? Check. Freezer? Check. Bomb? Well, there was absolutely no way she could forget about that one. But this was one circumstance she definitely had never given though to.

They were going to die… underwater.

A random thought suddenly popped into her head. "_I cannot let him die without him knowing just how much I love him back."_

Now she knew exactly that urge castle must have felt when she was laying out on the grass that day. You cannot possibly let the person you love leave the world, with you beside them, and not know _finally know_ how you feel.

Suddenly she knew. This wasn't an option. She **was** going to get her partner home to his family, and she **would** tell him exactly how she felt. The wall was finally, absolutely gone.


	2. Murder and Greetings

**A/N: Here we go chapter two I don't really know where I'm going with this but I hope you like it!**

**Still don't own Castle :( (Wasn't that noir ep. great?)**

_4 days earlier_

Of course the one person that they just _had _to run into for a case would happen to be Castle's old muse. But hey, he did say that he knew people everywhere. Oh, and she just had to be absolutely gorgeous. Tall, wavy brown hair, nice smile. But she wasn't jealous. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Okay, lets start at the beginning. Today she had been woken up at four by a call from Esposito telling her they had a body down at Central Park.

She had texted Castle, telling him to get up and that she would be stopping be in half an hour to pick him up. Oh, and he'd better have her coffee. From there they had driven to the scene. It wasn't anything too disgusting and hadn't caused much of a scene, not that any murder wasn't important to her, but still.

They had just finished a difficult case last week involving a circus. She involuntarily smiled at that one, Castle had been absolutely giddy at the case, especially when the murderer had ended up being one of the clowns: Bobo (what are the chances right?) She had just been catching up on some much needed sleep when Espo called, so she hoped this one would be easy.

If only she had any idea of just how difficult this case would be.

Laine had been at the scene for about five minutes and was just finishing her preliminary exams. She'd stood to address them as they walked across the grounds. " Two gunshots to the chest, levitity suggests he's been dead for about three hours. Oh and something new, I found this tattoo on his neck." She titled the man's bald head to the side revealing a tattoo of a dragon. Specifically a blue dragon with a forked tongue, breathing fire.

After looking for any clues that could possibly pertain to their case and asking around they had both gone back to the precinct, coffee –and in her case, also a bearclaw- in hand.

Things had been going smoothly until one Agent Sophia Conrad had stepped out of their elevator. She had felt Castle tense in his seat next to her. Didn't matter that they weren't touching… she knew how in synch they were, if anything at all from the teasing of their coworkers. Anyways she had stepped off the elevator looking like the epitome of a professional, hard working (unfortunately for Kate, gorgeous) woman.

"Hello Rick!" Sophia had exclaimed. "It's been so long..!"

Kate was left to wondering what the hell was going on.

All she knew was that it was going to be one hell of a week.

**Please Review!**

**A/N: So I'm not exactly sure where I'm going but I have an idea, I hope you like the story so far. Oh and definitely check out the first sneak peek on youtube for 4x15: it's C/B in the car and she's questioning about Sophia… jealousy? **


	3. Reviewing the Day

**A/N: Here's the next chapter… hope you like it.**

_3 days earlier (next day)_

She sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration, trying to rid herself of the headache caused by too much coffee and over thinking Castle and Sophia. Just this morning she had been employed by the CIA (temporarily) only later in the day to be stuffed in a car truck with Castle by one of the bad guys.

_After Sophia had walked in introducing herself, she had had the pleasant, or not so pleasant surprise of finding out that Sophia had been Castle's first muse. Apparently he had needed an inspiration for Clara Strike and she was there with a vast knowledge of the CIA. _

_ On the car ride back she had surprised herself with her honesty by telling Castle that she had been taken aback to find out that she wasn't his first muse. Then again what was she thinking, of course he had other muses, he would have had to have done large amounts of research to have his novels be so in depth. But, she knew that the muse part wasn't what was bothering her. What troubled her was that as soon as this case was over, her partner would be walking up to her and telling her that the CIA was cooler, had better gadgets (beautiful muses) and that he was going to go back to shadow Sophia. She was well aware that when she berated Castle in the car about Sophia joining them undermining their "unit cohesion", how hypocritical she was being. Of course she was jealous of Sophia, who wouldn't be? _

_ But, Castle in true Castle form, had consoled her. Telling her that Nikki was far more complex then Clara could ever be and that his time with her had made him a better writer and more mature. She gave him one out of two for that one._

She needed more coffee, she thought to herself if she was going to finish the paperwork from that day. She sat up, cracked her back (ah) and walked into the break room to fix herself a steaming cup of coffee from Castle's machine. (God that man was everywhere!) While the coffee was warming up she thought of the second, more…. exiting part of her day.

_She and Castle had been chasing down a lead the boys had found, one of the dead guys coworkers, well, more like part of his gang. Anyways, they had been going down to an old warehouse when their perp and some of his buddies had come up behind them and pulled them into the cramped truck of their dirty car. _

_She had told herself she wasn't going to be rescued by his girlfriend. Hell, she had told him that. What she hadn't told him, but was on her mind anyways was how embarrassing it would be to have the CIA agent come and save their behinds. Sophia was already in charge of the operation and Kate didn't need someone criticizing her_ _about her work ethics or how she shouldn't be going alone with just Castle. Not that they knew just how many times she had gone in with just Castle by her side… her partner, she trusted him and he knew how to shoot so she didn't see a problem._

_ In the end, Castle's "girlfriend" (although he kept insisting they hadn't weren't now anything) had come through and (unfortunately) saved the day. They had arrested the men and had taken them back to interrogation. Oh and the car ride back had been extremely silent._

_ Anyways, the interrogation had been partly successful; they had learned that the men had a boss who told them what tasks to take on and so forth. So now they were stuck with the task of finding this man, or as his workers called him " the Boss'_

Castle had gone out to bring in Remy's for the two of them. She knew it was sad but she had almost gloated in front of Sophia when he had told her he wasn't going anywhere and he would be back with diner for them. He had then proceeded to give her one of _those_ smiles, the one that said I'm not going anywhere.

Ding! She craned her neck around the door to see Castle walking in with two of the regular takeout burgers.

Well, she could postpone her paperwork until later she told herself. Right now she was going to have some comfort food dinner with the man who meant so much to her.

**Pretty please review, not just alerts lol!**


	4. Partners 'till the End

**Happy V-day!**

_And you play it coy, but it's kind of cute, oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby, don't pretend, you don't know its true, cause I can see it when I look at you._

_ - Michael Bublé_

Things had just gotten more difficult; they had captured "the boss" as his boys had deemed him. But of course in true Beckett form, her day had gotten worse. The boss, who they had found in a woman's house, and had had her patch up his leg wound, now had a name. Thomas Gage. He had been almost impossible to interrogate and had told them that everything they had on him would go away. He'd been cool calm and collected. Everything a supposed murderer shouldn't be.

Of course her day couldn't have gotten better, everything Gage had said was coming true. The body of the man they had found had been stolen straight from Lanie's table right before she was about to cut him open. Then to add to her list Gage had unpicked his handcuffs and walked right out of the precinct in a cop uniform. Of course Gates had furious… Kate had been yelled at along with the boys. "How the hell can a man walk out the front door of my precinct and no one notice!"

Also, while she hated to admit it, Sophia was smart … CIA smart. Then again Richard Castle doesn't choose just anyone to be his muse. She had tracked down one man's phone going from highway to cell-phones to time to cell tower and found the man. Oh yeah, a man who was supposed to be dead.

She was _not _jealous.

Then again she had to admit, Sophia had been nothing but fair. They had made a deal, any new information they had both sides would share. They had both stuck to that deal. And to be fair she had come and saved them from that nasty, crowded (although snuggling with Castle wasn't something she would complain about) car trunk.

However, that absolutely did not mean she had to like her. Sophia had strolled into her life at the exact wrong time. Coming into her life, and trying to take away _her_ writer. Wait, when did she start referring to hers as his? She shook her head. He wasn't hers yet. She still had walls, secrets. He still needed to mature a little. Someday she mused, she be able to call him hers.

Anyways, back to the point. Dead man… alive – damn CIA-

Oh, but now onto the highlight of her day she mused to herself as she thought over the partner moment she and Castle had shard.

_ Castle had deciphered a code from a chessboard that was the key to finding out how to reach the supposed to be dead man. He had come straight to her with his theory (take that Sophia!) and had made her day brighten with just six words. She's not my partner, you are. It had taken her everything she had not to just kiss him right in front of everyone. After that they had sat down and in true Castle Beckett form had solved the puzzle. Their man would be meeting someone at Brooklyn Bridge Park. They had time to get there, so of course not one to let an opportunity slip by they went. _

_ They had been playing chess waiting for their man when he had asked if there was anything she wanted to know about him and Sophia. At first she had resisted, thinking that could it possibly help her to know that he and his first muse (unfortunately not her) had had a thing together back then. _

_But, as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat and she knew that it would be better to ask then to just sit and wonder (brood) just how deep they had ran. So, she had given into her thoughts and had asked just that. But of course something always got in the way of their important talks, couldn't break the tradition now she had thought. Just before Castle was about to answer her question he spotted their man. Thin, scruffy grayish white beard, carrying a chessboard. They had whisked him off into her car and had questioned him on their case. He had refused to talk until they brought him to the pier. _

_Ah, the pier, now one of her least favorite places. There, he had told them about Linchpin. One "pin" knocked down could take down every other pin he had said. Suddenly, from the sky he had spotted a flock of pigeons. How he knew this she had no idea, must have come from being all CIA genius but somehow he deduced that there was danger nearby (because of pigeons?) That's when her day had gotten as bad as possible. Their man had run out of the car only to be shot in the head. Then, as if it couldn't have gotten any worse a black SUV came screeching out of no where ramming into them from behind and forcing them over the ledge into the river. _

And that's where they were now. Either drowning, or getting out together… Because neither would leave without the other. They were partners.

**A/N: okay so teeny cliffhanger… OMG did you guys see that episode last night… epic**

**Please review!**


	5. Authors Note sorry guys!

**A:N/ Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger and then no update but my computer got taken away from me by the men at the genius bar to fix the mike. I'll try to update anyways on a different computer but I don't' know if it will be possible. I'll have the next update up by next Thursday definitely, hopefully a lot earlier. In the meantime, lets enjoy the upcoming ep…. Really sorry guys**


	6. How to Save a Life

**A/N: Hey guys, so, so sorry about the break in between chapters. I had broken my mike and needed it to be fixed. Then I had school stuff (assessments ;( ) Thanks for bearing with me. I'll try and get two chapters up in the next like two or three days.**

So! Previously… Beckett and Castle go splash into the river and now must save each other because… partners, right?

Cold…

It was all she could feel, cold. It surrounded her, encompassed her. Added to the recipe was lots of shock. One look at Castle and she could tell he felt exactly the same. Maybe it was the adrenaline wearing off after about one minute down there but the sudden sheer complexity of the situation hit her like a freight train. They were stuck underwater, running out of water, and after all of it they might not make it.

She had to get him out of there, she realized. She also added telling him that oh yeah, "_she loved him_" to the mental list but more important than anything was getting him out of the damn car, _now_!

And how the hell, she questioned was she supposed to get Castle (Rick, Richard, love, - didn't matter as long as he lived) out of the car if she was stuck. Of all the times to get stuck, some force above chose for her to get a stuck seatbelt, while drowning. In her car, because of the CIA, with the one person she absolutely could not lose.

Down, Down Down. The bubbles were rising around them. The water was a murky green and swirling all around as they dived headfirst down to the murky bottom.

They were looking for a knife but it had ended up in the trunk somewhere and how would that do them any good? It wouldn't. Next, a gun, a gun would get them out, both of them and safely. She knew she had to find that gun in the next minute or so or else they were both goners. He could shoot her belt off and they could both get up to dry, safe land.

Still sinking…. The car was still plummeting down to the bottom.

Castle had said that he was going to go out of the car and search for the gun. She had agreed but honestly, that felt like her worst decision ever. If she was going to go down she at least wanted to go down with him knowing, and looking into his eyes. Now she may have even ruined that chance for herself.

"Castle, Castle…Castle!" She was going to have a mini heart attack right then and there. She could see herself going under in her mirror. She tried unbuckling her seatbelt. Nothing was working. Suddenly she saw two shots and a flash of smoke rising out of the roof.

Castle had done it! He had found the gun and ruined her car – not that that really mattered _at all_- but he was going to get them out and that's all that mattered.

She pushed her way of the car and started kicking her way to the clear top of the water. Air, she needed air. So would Castle she realized with a start. _Where was he?_ There was no way he would get them out and only have her survive. She absolutely was going to get him back home to his family. Alexis, she would never forgive her if he father didn't come home and after all this time because of a crash in the river.

Finally, air, she gasped at it like a starving man. Castle, where was Castle?

At last, she spotted him floating nearby, about ten feet away. Why wasn't he moving? He was unconscious she realized. They both needed to get out of the cold water as soon as possible and thank god she was a strong swimmer because she knew if she wasn't there was no way she would have been able to get them back to those docks.

She knew he would need mouth to mouth…. She laughed ironically to herself. Of course they're first non kiss- it was they're first, she didn't count the other, and sad part is, it wasn't even a kiss- of course they're first kiss would be in a rescue situation.

No matter, the EMT's weren't at the scene and she knew how to do it. She laid his still body down, covered her mouth to his and blew out a rush of air. "One, two, three" she was counting. Again… she could not let him die now. They were safe, on land, and she had to tell him she loved him.

Thirty breathes later and she was still going, crying now, because if he left her, if she let him go without a fight she would never forgive herself

Finally! Castle coughed out some of the ocean water and she almost laughed in sheer relief. He was going to be okay. The EMT's had arrived on the scene and took him from her.

She allowed herself to finally breath, in… out…

He was okay, and as soon as humanly possible, she was going to tell him she loved him. No more waiting. That wall- what wall?- had turned to mush. It was time.

**Okay guys so here's where my story will be different from the episodes. I'm going to have them get together in the next few chapters (spoiler alert) but then again it's kinda obvious. So the story will go on, if you guys want, to be the episodes except they would be together… tell me what you'd like and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Please Review! (Sorry for the wait)**


	7. The Plan

**A:N/ I don't' know if this chapter will bring them together or not but if not this one, then next chapter definitely…**

**Enjoy **

_If you just realized what I just realized, then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another. We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other._

_ Realize – Colbie Caillat_

It was all she could think about, telling him that is. What if he found someone else? What if he left her? No, she kept telling herself, he just went home after crashing into the river; with me for god's sake… stop thinking about all the negatives. He's fine, nothing could have possibly happened.

She chuckled to herself at the irony. Just yesterday he had been the one who had still been waiting for her to finally come to her senses after almost nine months, and now she was sitting there, in bed. And she couldn't even give him time to recover from their dip in the river to tell him she loved him. It was funny, she thought to herself; how once the words were out there you couldn't take them back. Just last week admitting that to herself would have sent her into a state of panic. And now? Now she couldn't wait to rush over there, and kiss him senseless.

Time, she told herself. Time. The least she could do would be to let him get a night of sound non-nightmare filled sleep while he could. And while he could sleep she knew that there was absolutely no way possible that she would be getting a wink of sleep that night. She needed a plan, a well thought out plan. Obviously, she couldn't just drag him into interrogation one and just start kissing him. That's no way to tell the man you love after four years, that you love him back. Sucks though, she mused to herself, the interrogation room sounded pretty nice to her right now.

Okay, new plan… How about Remy's after their next solved case? Easy, comforting, part of they're routine. It was somewhere she would be comfortable talking it and aside from the old haunt Remy's really was their place. Perfect, it was decided then. Now, she had to shut her body down to get some semblance of the sleep she knew she would need for the big (biggest day of her life) day.

…..

She didn't think she could ever remember a morning where she had been so excited to wake up at five without any murder calling. She had to fight herself not to just run to the station in her current state of dress. No, she told herself, waiting until the end of the day. So, she got up, showered (cherry scented everything, not just because Castle like it) makeup, dressed: a nice shirt and the jeans she always caught Castle walking slightly behind her whenever she wore them. Necklace, watch, badge, gun, and she was ready to go.

Arriving at the station at only 7:30 was like arriving at any other job early. People trickled in one by one in the ongoing half hour. It was good thing Castle only came at about nine most days because she had to stop herself from grinning like a fool in front of everyone multiple times. People would catch onto her happy mood and wonder why the hell she was so happy at such an ungodly hour. And if everyone caught on, there was no way he wouldn't. He knew her better than she knew herself, any mood change, especially her looking at him like a fool in love a day (reverse roles) would catch his attention.

Paperwork, uch. Well she might as well get some work done before he got there. She had learned over time that whenever he started at her (all the time…) she ended up doing 1/3 of the paperwork she needed to convincing herself that _no_, looking into his eyes and staring right back would not be a good thing to do.

Finally nine o'clock rolled around. She could sense exactly when the elevators dinged and he stepped in the precinct. That and she could smell the aroma of her usual coffee order. He never failed to bring her the usual… although on holidays she'd found that he did have the tendency to spice things up a bit. On Christmas, a cinnamon coffee, on Valentines Day little chocolate hearts inside…

_Focus Beckett!_ She had to tell herself. Important day, pretending to act like nothing's going on here. Poker face, perfectly normal she told herself.

Five, four, three, two… annnnd

"Hey Beckett" She turned to see her ruggedly handsome partner walking up to her in his jeans a usual button up, and coffee to complete the usual ensemble. "Morning Castle, thanks for the coffee" She smiled at him, a few weeks ago he had told her he was looking for his partner who owed him about 100 coffees. If she was being specific she knew she actually owed him about 10,000 of his favorite coffees from some nice Starbucks.

After their usual morning greeting, the day went by pretty quickly, Suspect, murder board, (coffee) interrogation, (more coffee) paperwork (him watching, much more coffee)

Finally, when her last i was dotted and t was crossed she turned to him to ask to him to the last dinner they would hopefully ever have as a non- couple. "Castle" she said. "Yeah?" he replied looking up from his iphone, probably a game of angry birds, she mused to herself, " So, case closed…. Wanna go do a victory lap with me? Have some dinner, Remy's sounds good?"

"Sure" he replied standing up, reaching to grab her coat for her (he'd been doing that a more lately, she thought. Being the gentleman.)

"Great", she answered. " I don't know about you, but after this day I could really use a burger and a milkshake, and your always saying I don't eat enough, so here's your chance to feed me." With that, they packed up and headed twords the elevator.

Castle had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
